Timeless
by sierragust
Summary: After hours of training with him, Ravenna didn't expect to run into Felix while she was taking a shower. *My first lemon!*
1. Chapter 1

Heaving a exasperated sigh as she opened the door, Ravenna headed towards her bathroom and turned the water on, allowing it to heat up as she removed her sweaty clothes.

Propping her sword against the wall, Ravenna moaned as the water flattened her hair against her head, not knowing that a particular brown haired man entered the bathroom after releasing his hair from his ponytail.

Reaching for a bottle of shampoo, Ravenna began to deftly cleanse her hair just before she felt an iron clad chest behind her.

An iron-clad chest?

Oh Gods, this was _NOT_ good!

She turned around...

...and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting herself be taken but the waves of sensations she was feeling, Ravenna turned around and saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking back at her lovingly. Quickly wrapping her towel around her body after she rinsed her hair, she headed out of the shower.

"What's wrong with you?!" She screamed at him.

"Me?! What's wrong with you?!" Felix said, covering the lower half of his body with his towel. His hair was running down his body and water ran down his chest and met where the towel stood. One of his eyebrows were raised.

"You know _exactly_ what the problem is!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. She unknowingly had moved off the wall and closer to him during their exchange.

"Do I?" The second eyebrow lifting to join the other.

"Never mind. Next time, wait." Ravenna said, heading into her bedroom and slamming the door shut.

After getting dressed, Ravenna took her sword and began sharpening it while thinking about Felix when she heard a knock on her door.

"I made you some soup."

Ravenna opened her door to find Felix holding a steaming bowl of tomato soup in his hands. He was dressed in a green tunic and brown pants. His hair was again tied in a ponytail as Ravenna took the bowl from his hands.

"Thanks for this, Felix." She said, blushing when their eyes met again.

Felix felt heat rising in his face as well after he stepped into her room, unhooking his sword and leaning it against the wall next to her bed.

"I'm sorry about that... incident." Felix said quickly, raising his head to see Ravenna eating her soup. He had to smile at that.

"Its okay, Felix. I forgive you." Ravenna said, drinking the rest of her soup. A moan escaped her lips as a snort escaped the brown haired man before she got up.

As she washed her bowl, Ravenna noticed a small box sitting at the edge of the sink. After drying her hands, she carefully opened the box and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for you, Marle...**

**X~X~X**

Inside the box was a heart shaped emerald ring with a gold band as Ravenna looked at Felix, who was down on one knee.

"Ravenna," he began, gently grasping her hand. "Ever since we encountered each other, I always knew that would eventually fall for one another. Though you tend to get angry easily, you're still beautiful because I love you."

Ravenna soon felt her heart accelerate as he said those words that her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Ravenna, will you marry me?" He finally asked, looking into her blue eyes.

"Yes! Of course I will!" She squealed, leaping into his arms and forcing them to hit the ground. Her eyes were flooded as she kissed him on the lips, running her fingers through his brown hair.

When he broke the kiss, she looked into his brown eyes and saw nothing but love and compassion in them.

In the relative darkness and quietness of her bedroom, the two lovers undressed each other between kisses and climbed onto the bed, Ravenna carefully tracing the ridges of his hardened abs as she smiled.

Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, Felix leaned down and kissed her passionately, his left hand gently massaging her right breast as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She gasped as their tongues fought for dominance.

Gently pushing her on the bed, he made his way past her neck, towards her breasts as he engulfed one in his mouth and massaged the other one. She moaned as she undid his ponytail, leaving a few long strands of his hair fall to his shoulders.

"Felix..." she moaned as she felt his hand reach for her innermost private area. She gasped as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her, her inner walls clenching tightly around them as he pulled them out.

Leaning his head in between her womanhood, he caressed her right thigh before pleasuring her. Ravenna gasped and wrapped her legs around his back as he continued to please her.

He lifted his head and softly pushed her legs away from him. He shifted them both and placed the tip of his member at her soaked entrance. "Ready?" He asked.

Ravenna nodded. "Yes, Felix. Please, now!" She begged.

She moaned as he slowly pushed himself in, getting used to how huge he was. Once he was fully inside her, he began to move in and out. He felt so perfect inside of her—as if he'd belonged there all along—and she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, the pounding of her heart in her chest was deafening in her head.

"Ravenna... Oh dear Gods, I love you." He murmured, catching her mouth again as he felt her body contract around him. It was enough to send him over the edge and throw his head back. She screamed as she reached her climax, as did he. She felt his broad shoulders pin her on the bed, as he was unable to move anymore.

"Are you okay?" He asked, brushing a few strands of her raven hair from her face. She smiled and kissed him in response, running her fingers through his brown hair as he returned the kiss.

"I am now. I love you." She said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Felix leaned forward and kissed her forehead once again.

"I love you too." He said as he also fell asleep.


End file.
